


Chapstick Challenge

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chapstick Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Youtube!Au, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec attempt the Chapstick Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick Challenge

“Hey guys, so today I thought it would be a fun idea to try the Chapstick Challenge and here to help me out with this challenge would be my fantastic boyfriend, Alec come here.” Magnus says and Alec slides dramatically into the frame with Chairman Meow on his lap. “Did my cat just steal my boyfriend?” He asks Alec, who nods and cradles Chairman to his chest. “Alec has been in one of my previous video which was the Boyfriend Tag, if you have not seen it I will put a link right here and down in the description box below.” Magnus says waving his arms around, “So, basically the challenge is you have to have some chapstick on and your partner has to kiss you to figure out which flavor it is.” Magnus explains. “Okay, I’m going to blindfold Alexander and he will be guessing first.” Magnus told the camera, “Can you see anything?” Magnus asked his blindfolded boyfriend, “Nothing at all.” Alec tells him. “Okay, time for the first one.” Magnus says and puts on watermelon chapstick then kisses Alec without warning and just end up making out in front of the camera. “Okay, what flavor was it?” Magnus asked, “Watermelon, no question. You literally wear that every single day.” Alec says trying to looking in the general area Magnus’ voice is coming from, “I do not, sometimes I wear cherry.” Magnus says defending himself. “Next one.” Magnus says before putting on spearmint chapstick and kissing Alec again, “Wait I couldn’t tell.” Alec said, “You’re just saying that so you can kiss me again aren’t you?” Magnus laughed, “Yup!” Alec said reaching for Magnus and kissing him again for much longer this time, “Could you tell now?” Magnus asked breathless, “Oh, right, it was spearmint, I could tell the first time I just wanted to kiss you again.” Alec stated looking towards the camera. Alec took the blindfold off and fixed his hair, “Okay, Mr. Smartypants! It’s my turn to guess.” Magnus said poking Alec’s muscular arms, Alec laughed and tied the blindfold over Magnus eyes, “This reminds me of last night.” Magnus said, Alec looked at the camera and blushed. “Okay, first one for Magnus.” Alec says showing the camera the mango sunrise and putting it on his lips and kissed Magnus, “Well?” Alec asked looking at Magnus, “It smelled almost citrus-y, was it oranges?” Magnus asked, “Is that your finale guess?” Alec asked looking toward his boyfriend and he nodded, “No, it was mango!” Alec laughed and kissed the frown away from Magnus’ face. After the kiss Alec applied the second chapstick, which was green apple, and kissed Magnus, “I know this one, you wear it sometimes, is it green apple?” Magnus asked and Alec said ‘yes’ while laughing at Magnus’ victory dance, “You still lost.” Alec said and Magnus sat back down with a frown on his face. “Since I lost that means Alec gets to tweet anything he wants off of my twitter.” Magnus says handing Alec his phone.Magnus Bane 

@TheMagnificentMagnus  
Throwing all my glitter away, I’m done with that shit! #sorrynotsorry

“No!” Magnus yelled, “Read the tweet.” Alec told him and he did, “You don’t actually have to do it and you can’t explain for 3 hours.” Alec said. Magnus’ phone had quickly got notifications telling him to don’t trash the glitter and one that said, ‘First, draw Phil naked, then the awkward end screen dance and now this?!’ Alec kissed Magnus saying he was sorry. “On that note, if you liked this video and want Alec back, give this video a big thumbs up. If we can get this video to,” Magnus paused, “367,981 likes.” Alec finished, “Alec will come back and we will do another video for you. Subscribe if you want to see more videos like this one and I will see you guys next week.”


End file.
